Caso e Acaso
by Casket Always
Summary: Tudo que Castle queria era ter o poder de voltar no tempo! Não possuo Castle ou o Show infelizmente.
1. Onde tudo começou

Bem gente essa é minha primeira historia, então peço um pouco de paciência a vocês!

Fazia exatamente seis meses dês de a ultima vez que eles se falaram, Beckett havia aceitado o emprego em DC e aceitado se casar com Castle, eles permaneceram assim por quase um ano, e foi um desastre total, quando ele estava disponível ela estava de serviço ou em uma missão, quando enfim ela conseguia uma folga, ele tinha que fazer turnê com o livro, ou já tinha marcado algo antes com a Alexis ou com seus produtores.

Em resumo raro eram as vezes que a agendas deles se coincidiam. Vendo seu relacionamento se desgastando, ele tomou uma atitude drástica a qual ele não fazia impacto que isso causaria em sua vida.

Flashback on

Seis meses antes

Já era tarde quando o telefone toucou.

-Beckett – ela atendeu ao telefone como de costume

- kate eu...eu .. não da mais... – ele disse quase num sussurro

-Rick o que aconteceu?

- Eu..huuum acho melhor nós darmos um tempo!

O coração dela parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão acelerado que estava.

-Castle espera – ela mordeu o lábio inferior - eu..huum preciso te contar uma coisa... eu ia esperar até que nós encontrássemos pessoalmente... mas...

-Não kate, eu não quero saber... eu te amo e isso só esta nos torturando ainda mais ... adeus kate.

Ele desligou o telefone e começou a chorar.

- Castle espera... alô.. ..alô...- ela tentou retornar a ligação mas o numero deu como desligado, ela então se desesperou.

Nos dias que se seguiram ela tentou ligar para ele todos os dias durante um mês inteiro, tentou a Paula, Martha, Gina e até a Alexis e quando o telefone delas não dava fora de área elas não sabiam informar sobre ele. Após um mês nessa busca incessante ela desitiu de procurar por ele.

FlashBack Off

Beckett acordou naquela manhã feliz, muito feliz, ao se espreguiçar sentiu uma ligeira dor nas costas, mas não deu muito importância, com um sorriso imenso no rosto e ao andar para ir ao banheiro ela o sentiu e disse:

-Bom dia amor!


	2. E agora!

Anteriormente...

Beckett acordou naquela manhã feliz, muito feliz, ao se espreguiçar sentiu uma ligeira dor nas costas, mas não deu muito importância, com um sorriso imenso no rosto e ao andar para ir ao banheiro ela o sentiu e disse:

-Bom dia amor!

E então como resposta ela o sentiu chutar, ela repousou sua mão sob sua barriga de quase nove meses completos, e continuou a acariciar e a conversar com o bebe ainda em seu ventre.

Ela foi até o banheiro, fez sua higiene matinal, depois seguiu para a cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã, ela havia entrado em licença maternidade na semana anterior e dedicou seu tempo exclusivamente para terminar a decoração do quarto do bebe e comprar algumas coisas que ainda faltavam.

As dores em suas costas só aumentaram a fazendo se sentir um pouco mais desconfortável que o normal.

Após o café ela foi até o quarto do bebe, tudo já estava pronto para a chegada dele na próxima semana, ela caminhou até o berço e olhou com ternura, imaginando seu filho dormindo ali, e num lampejo sua mente lembrou-se de Castle e como provavelmente ele estaria amando estar ali com ela. Isso a fez chorar, ela então se lembrou de quando descobriu que estava grávida.

Flashbak ON

Seis meses e Duas semanas antes

Beckett acordou naquela manhã se sentindo mal, muito exausta e extremamente enjoada, ela nem conseguiu tomar seu café da manhã de tão enjoada que estava.

Então seguiu para o trabalho, ela e seus parceiros estavam perseguindo um suspeito, quando na correria, beckett se sentiu tonta e de repente tudo se apagou.

Seus parceiros a levaram para o hospital, quando ela recobrou a consciência foi logo tentando tranquilizar todos:

- Eu estou bem...eu só acordei não me sentindo muito bem hoje... Vocês vão ver não é nada.

-Eu não diria isso! – Disse o medico entrando na sala – Sra Beckett, será que podemos conversar?- Os outros dois agentes saíram da sala e a deixaram a sozinha com o medico.

- Bem senhora Beckett eu tenho o resultado dos seus exames... e meus parabéns, a senhora está gravida.

- Eu estou o que? Não é possível, deve estar havendo algum engano! – Beckett não estava acreditando no que os seus ouvidos haviam acabado de ouvir.

- Não há engano, mas ainda precisamos fazer um ultra-som, por favor a senhora pode me acompanhar.

Beckett o seguiu em total silencio até a sala de exames, o medico pediu para que ela levantasse a blusa e deitasse na maca, ela assim o fez. Então o medico pegou um aparelho, passou gel no aparelho e na barriga de kate e começou a falar:

- Vê esse pequeno contorno aqui- apontando para o monitor- então esse é o seu bebê, aqui é a cabeça, você esta com dois meses e duas semanas.

Kate estava em completo choque, ela e Castle haviam sido tão cuidadosos, sempre se preveniram e mesmo assim agora ela estava gravida, foi então que algo a tirou de seus pensamentos.

-E então pronta para ouvir o coração do seu bebe? – perguntou o medico.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e então aquele som encheu a sala, sem perceber, ela estava chorando, era um som diferente, alto e rápido muito rápido para falar a verdade, assim kate se preocupou.

-Dr. É tão rápido, esta tudo bem? – perguntou realmente preocupada, ela não sabia que estava gravida antes e se seu trabalho, excesso de esforço, má alimentação tivessem prejudicado seu bebe (sim ela já o considerava parte dela), se algo tivesse acontecido a ele por culpa dela, ela nunca iria se perdoar.

-Esta tudo perfeitamente bem, isso é normal. – Disse o medico calmamente.

Após isso o medico lhe explicou mais algumas coisas, lhe passou alguns exames e vitaminas pré-natais.

Seus parceiros a esperavam no saguão do hospital, e ao vê-la chorando se preocuparam, porém ela não os disse nada, apenas pediu que um deles a levasse para casa.

Se passaram duas semanas dês de que ela descobriu que estava gravida, mas ainda não havia contado ao Castle, ela queria esperar para poder fazer isso pessoalmente, foi então que em uma noite ela recebeu a ligação que mudou sua vida.

Flashback of

Beckett foi retirada de seus pensamentos por uma vontade incessante de urinar, mas quando se dirigia ao banheiro sentiu uma pontada forte em sua barriga e um liquido escorrer por sua perna. Sua bolsa havia quebrado e ela estava sozinha.


	3. Pesadelos

_**Anteriormente**_

_**Beckett foi retirada de seus pensamentos por uma vontade incessante de urinar, mas quando se dirigia ao banheiro sentiu uma pontada forte em sua barriga e um liquido escorrer por sua perna. Sua bolsa havia quebrado e ela estava sozinha.**_

Ela se manteve calma, ligou para seu porteiro e pediu que ele chamasse um taxi, depois para seu medico e este a orientou a ir o mais rápido para o hospital que ele estava a esperando, então foi ao seu quarto (nesse momento sentiu outra contração) respirou fundo e esperou que ela passasse, assim que ela passou continuou seu caminho, pegou sua mala e a do bebe que ela já havia preparado desde os sete meses de gravidez, e desceu para pegar o taxi.

No elevador sentiu mais uma contração, ela novamente respirou fundo e após a dor ter passado acariciou sua barriga e disse – Nós precisamos chegar ao hospital, então você precisa ter um pouco de calma!

Assim entrou no taxi e disse – Estou em trabalho de parto, se você não quer que seu taxi vire uma sala de parto, me leve para o hospital...- Mas antes de conseguir terminar outra contração a atingiu e dessa vez durou mais tempo que as outras. O bebe estava chegando. Seu bebe.

O motorista de taxi a olhou assustado e então partiu para o hospital, por sorte não havia transito e eles conseguiram chegar ao seu destino em incríveis vinte minutos.

No caminho Kate já havia ligado novamente para seu medico para lhe informar o intervalo e tempo das contrações, ele já estava esperando por ela, quando o taxi estacionou os havia duas enfermeiras com uma cadeira de rodas para recepciona-la.

As contrações estavam indo muito rápido, e ao realizar o toque o medico disse que ela já estava com 9 cm de dilatação, eles então a levaram para a sala de parto e ao comando do medico ela começou a empurrar.

– Vamos kate empurra, empurra... – dizia o Doutor e assim ela fazia reunia forças e empurrava.

Enquanto ela respirava pesadamente esperando a próxima contração ela ainda conseguiu dizer – Seu pai tem muita sorte de não estar aqui...- outra contração e mais força – Pois agora ele seria um homem MORTO!

Tudo parecia ir bem até que o medico disse- Vamos que eu já consigo ver a cabeça...-Mas de repente a fisionomia do medico ficou muito seria e preocupada e então ele gritou -Kate pare de empurrar! – ela fez o que ele mandou, então ele pediu o auxiliar que o ajudasse a fazer algo que ela não conseguiu entender muito bem.

– O que esta acontecendo, dizia ela aflita...- Ela estava desesperada e em lagrimas.

O medicou não a respondeu e então ele gritou novamente- EMPURRA... Empurra, vamos kate com mais força , seu bebe depende de você !- e com toda sua foça ela empurrou, empurrou e empurro, até que sentiu um alivio, ficou esperando e esperando, porém nenhum choro foi ouvido na sala de parto.

– Dr o que... – antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, sua visão ficou preta, tudo apagou e os monitores que a monitoravam começaram a apitar.

_**NY**_

Sem imaginar o que estava acontecendo a Kate e ao seu bebe, Castle acordou , com um aperto no peito, muito aflito, olhou a mulher quase desnuda deitada ou lado dele ( e lembrou de Kate, o que ele não daria para que fosse ela lá ao seu lado), levantou pôs se robe e foi para seu escritório, tentou escrever, mas aquela sensação, aquele mal estar o estava incomodando, então ele ligou para Alexis.

– Abobora você esta bem... eu estava preocupado...

– Pai aconteceu alguma coisa?... são quase 2 da manhã...

– Não querida, eu só queria saber se você estava bem... tem certeza que esta tudo bem?

– Pai eu estava dormindo e amanhã tenho uma prova, se você não tem um bom motivo para me manter acordada... posso voltar para meu sono!

Castle respirou fundo e disse – Tudo bem, eu te amo, qualquer coisa liga!

– Ta pai eu também te amo! – Então Alexis desligou o telefone.

Castle ainda estava com aquela sensação ruim no peito, ele resolveu ir tomar um banho, voltou ao quarto e quando ia em direção ao banheiro ele ouviu

– Castle, amor esta tudo bem...

Ele foi até a cama, deu um rápido beijo na mulher deitada ali, e disse - Esta tudo bem Marissa, eu não consegui dormir, vou tomar um banho para vê se melhoro... e você volte a dormir!

– Quer companhia? – Perguntou Marissa

–Huuuum...eu acho melhor não... mas quem sabe amanhã!- ele lhe deu uma piscadela, um beijo na testa e então saiu, foi em direção ao banheiro e fechou a porta!

Após a algum tempo o Celular dele tocou, Marissa tentou chama-lo, mas ele não ouviu, então ela resolveu atender.

–Alô... huuuum...quem...Não esse telefone não pertence a nenhum Richard Castle e eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome. – e então desligou, nesse momento Castle saiu do banheiro e perguntou em um tom de raiva, quase gritando – Por que você atendeu meu telefone?

–Eu... eu fiquei preocupada alguém ligando essa hora deveria ser importante, tentei te chamar, mas você não ouviu...

Ele suspirou arrependido de ter se exaltado com ela e disse – Desculpa... eu só...- Ele não achava justo descontar na Marissa esse mal estar que estava sentindo, para tentar aliviar o clima ele disse - E então quem era?

– Não sei... a pessoa não disse nada, eu fiquei dizendo alô, alô, mas ninguém respondeu...

Ele ainda tentou ver o numero mais era confidencial, ele pensou que poderia ser a Kate, mas depois afastou essa ideia da mente dele, pos o aparelho em cima da cômoda e disse - Tudo bem vamos dormir!

Eles então se deitaram e voltaram a dormir.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Antes que você queiram me bater, lembre que eu preciso estar intacta para poder continuar a escrever.

Quem será essa Marissa?

Será que Beckett e o little Castkett sobreviveram...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

O parto é um processo provocado pelo desencadeamento de potentes contrações uterinas, compreendendo a dilatação do colo do útero, a expulsão do feto do interior do útero e, por último, a saída da placenta.

_**Anteriormente **_

_**Ele ainda tentou ver o numero mais era confidencial, ele pensou que poderia ser a Kate, mas depois afastou essa ideia da mente dele, pôs o aparelho em cima da cômoda e disse - Tudo bem vamos dormir! **_

_**Eles então se deitaram e voltaram a dormir.**_

**Hospital em DC**

Algumas horas antes da ligação para NY...

–Olhe, ela esta acordando, vá chamar o doutor Karson- disse uma das enfermeiras.

Kate lentamente abriu os olhos, sem lembrar-se muito bem onde estava então à mulher que ao seu lado começou a falar com ela – Senhora Beckett pode me ouvir? – Kate fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça. Nesse momento o medico entrou no quarto.

–Kate, como você esta se sentido? – perguntou ele.

– Eu estou bem, eu só estou com um pouco de...- Mas de repente ela se lembrou de algo muito importante, pós a mão em sua barriga e não sentiu seu bebe mexer, e então ela lembrou, e começou a chorar e a dizer– CADE MEU FILHO! – Ela olhou em volta á procurando de seu bebe, mas não o avistou então se desesperou – Não, não, cadê ele, onde ele esta?

– Calma Kate seu filho esta bem! – Disse o medico tentando tranquiliza-la – Eu quero deixar ele sob observação esta noite, mas se ele continuar bem, amanhã mesmo ele sai de lá! – Disse ele ainda tentando acalma-la.

– Então é grave? O que aconteceu? – Ela sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu peito temendo que as respostas para as suas perguntas fosse as piores.

Então o medico começo a lhe explicar o que tinha acontecido – Normalmente os bebes se encontram com a cabeça voltada para a pelves da mãe, porem, cerca de 0,5%, dos fetos encontram-se colocados horizontalmente no útero, foi o caso do seu bebe, ele estava nessa posição, e ao invés de sair primeiro a cabeça ele projetou primeiro seu ombro para fora, eu e meu auxiliar conseguimos fazer uma manobra e vira-lo para que ele pudesse sair devidamente, porém essa manobra fez com que um pedaço da placenta se desprender precocemente, diminuindo o oxigênio dele e causando a você uma peque hemorragia. – Percebendo que ela agora estava um pouco mais calma o medico continuou sua explicação – Por isso você desmaiou e ele não chorou ao nascer, ainda estamos realizando exames, mas tudo indica que vocês não terão nenhuma sequela do ocorrido!

Após ouvir tudo atenciosamente, Beckett enfim disse - Eu quero ver meu filho agora!

–Kate você ainda esta muito fraca e... – mas antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase ela o interrompeu.

–Não quero saber, eu quero ver meu filho agora, ou você me leva até ele ou eu vou sozinha!- disse ela.

Vendo que era inútil tentar faze-la mudar de ideia, o medico disse a uma enfermeira – Pegue uma cadeira de rodas e leve a Sra. Beckett para ver seu filho. – Virou-se para Beckett e continuo – Tudo bem Kate, ela vai leva-la para vê-lo, mas por apenas 10 minutos, os dois precisam descansar. – Kate assentiu com a cabeça e então o medico saiu do quarto.

A enfermeira veio e a ajudou a sentar na cadeira, depois foram em direção ao berçário, como o bebe não estava em risco, não houve necessidade de ele ficar internado na UTI neonatal, assim que Kate chegou ao berçário à enfermeira a conduziu para perto de uma caixinha com vidro transparente onde havia um bebe e disse – Esse é seu filho!

O Coração de Kate de quebrou em pedaços, ele estava com um pequeno tubo no nariz, e alguns tubos no braço, fios ligados a um monitor, assustados ela perguntou – Mas o médico disse que ele estava bem, o que são essas coisas? – Apontando para os fios e tubos.

– Realmente ele esta fazendo muito bem, os fios é para monitorar ele caso ocorra algum problema, ali ele esta recebendo algumas medicações e o cateter no nariz dele é só para ajuda-lo a respirar melhor! – Explicou-lhe a enfermeira.

Quando Kate se deu conta havia muitas lagrima em seu rosto, ela então olhou para a enfermeira e perguntou – Posso toca –lo?

A enfermeira lhe deu um sorriso e disse – Claro, eu vou deixar vocês uns minutos a sós! – ela então posicionou a cadeira de Kate mais próximo possível do vidro e saiu.

Com as mãos meio tremulas Beckett tocou de leve a cabecinha do bebe e disse – Ei... Você precisa ficar bem... John Alexander Beckett... – Ela ia dizer Castle, mas preferiu apenas continuar a alisar seu filho e assim ela ficou até que a enfermeira veio e a levou de volta ao seu quarto.

Já estabelecida em sua cama ela pensou em Castle, ela queria que ele estivesse lá, na verdade ela precisava que ele estivesse lá, que ele a abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem, com bebe deles e em um impulso ela pegou o celular que estava em suas coisas e ligou para ele.

Quando ela ouviu aquele "Alô" tinha certeza que não era ele, mas resolveu deixar o orgulho de lado e disse – Eu... Meu nome é Kate Beckett e eu preciso muito falar com Castle...- ela ouviu o outro lado da linha a pessoa dizer "Huuuuum" ela então disse – Por favor é muito importante, eu preciso falar com ele!- e a pessoa respondeu "Quem" – Richard Castle, você pode chama-lo ou pedir para ele me ligar? – foi então que ela ouviu "Não esse telefone não pertence a nenhum Richard Castle e eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome." – e ai pessoa desligou.

Kate ficou arrasada, ela sabia que o telefone era de Castle e que provavelmente ele não quis falar com ela, então ela sabia que a parti de agora seriam apenas Ela e seu pequeno John, com esse triste pensamento ela acabou por cair no sono.

No dia seguinte Kate esta muito ansiosa para poder segurar seu bebe, ela esperou o dia inteiro e o medico apenas o liberou na parte da noite, após a janta. Mas toda espera valeu a pena, ao sentir seu bebe em seus braços, todo medo e angustia haviam ficado para trás, ele estava ali, bem e saudável, quando ela o amamentou pela primeira vez uma onda de alivio a atravessou ela sabia ele iria ficar bem!

Kate e seu filho ainda ficaram por uma semana no hospital, o médico queria ter certeza de que tudo estava bem com eles, após essa semana, eles foram liberados, e então eles enfim puderam ir para a casa.

Os parceiros de Kate (seus novos amigos) a ajudaram a ir para a casa, eles deram de presente uma cadeirinha de bebe e um ursinho para John e eles passaram o dia com Kate e babando John.

Após todos irem embora, Kate terminou de alimentar John e o pôs em seu berço, aquela imagem era mais que adorável do que ela pensou que pudesse ter sido, ela pegou o celular e registrou o momento, depois foi para seu quarto tirar um cochilo antes da próxima mamada ou troca de fraldas de John.

A semana que se seguiu foi um verdadeiro desastre, Kate estava no seu limite e John chorava e chorava sem nenhuma causa aparente, ligou para o pediatra, mas este disse que isso era normal nas primeiras semanas, ela estava muito aflita, não sabia mais o que fazer e seu coração se partia toda vez que ela ouvia seu filho chorar e não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Uma noite enquanto amamentava John ela ouviu a campainha, pensou que fosse o portei ou algum vizinho e então foi abrir a porta com John em seu seio mesmo, mas ao abrir a porta ela ficou chocada com a pessoa ali presente e disse - Eu. Eu... Posso explicar!

Mas a pessoa na porta estava também estava chocada com a cena de Kate amamentando um recém-nascido e disse – É você tem muita coisa para me explicar, afinal de contas eu acho que mereço isso!

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Antes que eu esqueça, nada me pertence!

Bem amei os comentários e vocês são legais ;D

Mas então quem será essa pessoa na porta da de Kate?

Por que ela estava sozinha, não chamou Lanie, os meninos e nem mesmo seu pai?

W não esqueçam de comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Adoro os comentário de você, então você que apenas ler, deixe de ser preguiçoso e faça um comentário, não precisa ser um testamento, mais uma pequena nota, já deixa meu ego feliz!

hahaha brincadeirinha, boa leitura e espro que gostem!

_**Anteriormente**_

_**Uma noite enquanto amamentava John ela ouviu a campainha, pensou que fosse o portei ou algum vizinho e então foi abrir a porta com John em seu seio mesmo, mas ao abrir a porta ela ficou chocada com a pessoa ali presente e disse - Eu. Eu... Posso explicar! **_

_**Mas a pessoa na porta estava também estava chocada com a cena de Kate amamentando um recém-nascido e disse – É você tem muita coisa para me explicar, afinal de contas eu acho que mereço isso! **_

– Pai... eu.. eu... – Kate estava tentando encontrar as palavras, mas pareciam que todas haviam fugido de sua mente e o bebe sugando em seu seio não estava ajudando muito.

Seu pai estava muito serio, e isso a intimidou ainda mais, então ela tentou novamente - Pai , ele ... é quer dizer.. eu .. ele... nós...- Novamente ela não conseguiu formar uma frase coerente.

Seu pai fez um gesto com a mão para que ela parasse de falar e disse - Katie será que ao menos eu posso entrar?

– Humm claro pai... – então ela se afastou da porta dando espaço para que seu pai pudesse entrar.

Ao entrar na casa de sua filha Jim chocou-se com o que viu, a casa estava uma verdadeira bagunça, havia algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e encima de alguns moveis, fraldas limpas jogas no sofá, Kate era uma verdadeira desordem, cabelo totalmente desarrumado, roupas sujas e uma aparência extremamente cansada dando a impressão de que havida dias que ela não dormia.

Eles ficaram por alguns minutos em completo silencio, até que Kate terminou de amamentar John e o colocou para arrotar quando ela ia tentar explicar a situação embaraçosa para Jim, este apressou-se e foi logo dizendo – Por mais que eu esteja ansioso para saber o que esta acontecendo aqui, acho que não é o momento! – disse ele apontando para total desordem e caos que o lugar e ela própria se encontravam.

– Pai eu... – ela respirou pesadamente e disse apontando para o bebe dormindo tranquilamente em seu colo – pai este é John Alexander Beckett, ele é meu filho e de Castle e...

– Não Kate, teremos muito tempo para isso... agora vamos, me de ele aqui... – Ela então passou o bebe para o seu pai e Jim continuou a falar - Humm ele é muito bonito!... Bem agora eu quero que você vá tomar um banho e depois dormir!

– Mas pai eu...- Kate tentava argumentar, mas Jim foi forte.

–Em primeiro lugar você não esta em posição de me contrariar, e em segundo ao que me parece, nem condições para isso você tem! – Disse Jim balançando seu neto – Então você vai tomar banho, tirar uma soneca e deixar tudo por minha conta.

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior e disse - Tudo bem! - ela realmente estava exausta, ela deu um beijo em seu pai, depois em seu filho, seguiu para o banheiro e ainda pode ouvir quando Jim disse – Ah mocinha, e nem pense que isso irá lhe livrar da nossa conversa, você ainda tem muito para me explicar!

Kate entrou no banheiro e se assustou quando se olhou no espelho, seu pai tinha razão ela estava um lixo, tomou um banho bem demorado e relaxante, depois voltou para a sala e encontrou seu pai ainda ninando John.

– Kate o que você ainda esta fazendo acorda, eu pensei que havia mandado você ir dormir!

– Pai mas se ele precisar de mim, ou ficar com fome ou...

– Ou nada, eu estou aqui e não é a primeira vez que eu cuido de um recém-nascido!

–Mas...

– Sem mais... Vamos fazer assim, você tira um pouco de leite e deixa o resto comigo!

Então assim fez Kate, tirou um pouco de leite, deixou em uma mamadeira e deu a seu pai, e em incríveis cinco minutos ela já estava dormindopesadamente.

Jim pôs John em seu berço e depois começou a tentar por ordem a bagunça. Duas horas depois John acordou e seu avô lhe deu um pouco do leite que sua mãe havia tirado, depois trocou sua fralda e o bebe novamente estava dormindo.

Kate dormiu por sete horas diretas, acordou e se assustou, pois estava tudo em silencio, rapidamente foi ao quarto de John, mas este não estava lá, então foi em direção a sala chamando baixinho – Pai... - mas quando entrou na sala a cena que viu derreteu seu coração.

As coisas estavam devidamente arrumadas, John estava com outra roupa dormindo tranquilamente no colo de seu avô.

– A Katie ainda bem que você acordou! – Disse Jim sorrindo – Em breve eu teria que te chamar, já que o leite que você deixou acabou e esse rapaz não é muito paciente!

Kate soltou uma pequena risada e disse – É Pai eu sei, ele não é nem um pouco paciente...

– Eu fiz uma sopa e eu se você iria comer antes que ela esfrie.

Kate assentiu com a cabeça, realmente ela estava com fome, dirigiu-se até a cozinha e pegou um pouco da sopa que estava tão boa que ela repetiu, logo assim que ela terminou, John começou a agitar-se no colo do seu avô.

Ela agora devidamente descansada e alimentada pegou seu filho do colo de seu pai, acomodou-se no sofá e começou a amamenta-lo.

– Bem, acho que agora é um bom momento para termos aquela conversa!- Disse Jim a sua filha.

– Bem...Huuuuum por onde eu começo?

– Que tal do começo? Ou me explicando por que Castle não esta aqui com você? Ou ainda quem sabe por que em todos esses meses eu não ouvi uma só palavra sobre a existência desse belo rapaz? - Disse Jim apontando para John.

Kate suspirou e então começou a contar ao seu pai toda a historia.

_**NY Loft do Castle**_

Castle passou os dias seguintes se sentindo muito mal, aquela angustia e aflição não o abandonou, ele pegou varias vezes o telefone para ligar para Kate, mas sempre desistia, uma vez até ligou para a casa dela, mas chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu, ele pensou que ela talvez não quisesse falar com ele ( o telefone tinha identificador de chamadas), mas também ele não a culpava e quem sabe fosse melhor assim para ambos.

Mas com a proximidade do Natal que seria na próxima semana tudo foi esquecido, até porque ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, ele havia decidido pedir Marissa em iria pedi-la na noite de natal, na festa que ele estava .

Castle estava cozinhando quando Martha chegou do teatro esbravejando – Eu vou matar aquele diretorzinho, quem ele pensa que eu sou... Há oi querido, você não imagina o que aquele diretorzinho me fez!

–Não imagino e nem quero saber! – mesmo sabendo que era inútil já que ela o contaria da mesma forma.

E assim ela fez, porém Castle estava tão pensativo que nem ouviu o que sua mãe disse, até que ela dizer – E assim eu disse a ele que você ira ficar feliz por pagar por todo o figurino e despesas da peça!

– Mãe você disse o que?

–Nada, foi só para você me dar atenção... Então kiddo o que passa pela sua cabeça?

Ele pôs a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha que continha um anel e então perguntou a sua mãe – Então o que acha?

Martha olhou e sabia o que aquilo representava e disse – Uma completa estupidez... Mas o anel até que é bonitinho!

Castle rapidamente guardou o anel e bufou – Não sei por que eu ainda tento!

– Você pode não querer aceitar, mas sabe que eu estou certa e isso é uma completa idiotice, assim como foi com Meredith e Gina! – Eles foram para sala e ela ainda disse – Fora que você não ama essa moça!

– É claro que eu... – Ele não terminou a frase, pois por mais que fosse verdade, ele não iria admitir isso a sua mãe.

Martha pôs a mão no rosto de seu filho e disse - oh querido... Você não pode tentar substituir a Katherine casando-se com essa moça, até por que se bem me lembro foi você quem terminou com Katherine!

– Mãe eu não... e eu tive meus motivos para terminar com a Kate!

– Richard você ainda ama a Beckett todos sabemos, inclusive Marissa... Além do mais Marissa não te ama!

– Chega não importa eu vou me casar com Marissa e vamos ser muito felizes!

Disse Castle indo em direção ao seu quarto e batendo a porta, por mais que doesse, sua mãe tinha razão, e ele sabia Marissa o amava , tanto quanto ele ou seja nada, mas o que importa, ele merece ser feliz e Marissa é uma boa moça além do mais, o amor poderia vir com o tempo.

Notas finais do capítulo

Eu ainda tenho a impressão que vocês querem me bater.. ...ainda bem que é só impressão mesmo!

Nada como ter os pais para fazer seus filhos a ouvir a voz da razão!

Oh Castle que termina com Kate e ele quem fica deprimido por ter terminado com ela?

O que aconteceu?

E será que o pequeno JOHN ALEXANDER vai continuar com apenas o sobrenome de sua mãe?

Comentem e deixem a opinião de vocês!


	6. Chapter 6

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, comentem e isso me faz feliz e me deixa mais inspirada!

_**Anteriormente **_

_**Ela entrou no avião apreensiva e **__**nervosa**__**, se acomodou em sua poltrona na primeira Classe, (valeu a pena guardar um pouco do grande salário do FBI), ela então aninhou John o mais perto possível e assim o avião decolou, eles estavam indo rumo a NY, de volta para sua casa, de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído.**_

Quando o avião aterrissou em NY o coração de Kate acelerou, então em um braço ela segurava John e com a outra mão uma pequena bagagem de mão e saiu do avião. Chegando à área de desembarque seu pai já a esperava, e de imediato ele estendeu os braços para seu neto.

Ao segurar a criança disse - Ei John você esta bem, sua mãe cuidou bem de você na minha ausência? – Jim falava com o neto como se ele o entendesse.

Kate riu da cena e respondeu – Nossa pai eu também estou bem e estava com saudades!

Jim deu de ombro e disse - Esta vendo John a mamãe esta com ciúmes... Katie não precisa se preocupar, eu também te amo! – E isso fez John da uma gargalhada deixando a mostra sua boca completamente desdentada.

Kate bufou, revirou os olhos e disse – Eu não estou com ciúmes... então vamos!

Os dias seguintes foram de adaptações, eles tiveram que se adaptar ao novo apartamento, a mudança horária e criar uma nova rotina. Já fazia duas semanas que Kate havia voltado, e então ela resolveu que era a hora de reencontrar seu passado.

Em uma tarde (quase noite)Jim ficou como baba de John(algo que por sinal ele fazia com muito gosto), Kate se arrumou e saiu, ela havia comparado uma mini van, agora ela era uma mãe e precisava de um carro bem espaçoso e foi rumo ao seu destino.

Chegando a seu destino, pediu o porteiro que a deixasse subir sem ser anunciada, (como ela sempre ia lá o porteiro a reconheceu e a deixou subir sem problemas), então pegou o elevador, quando desceu respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

–Já vai!- disse a pessoa do outro lado da porta, quando a porta se abriu a pessoa disse – Girl você voltou! - e em seguida foi logo dar um abraço apertado em Kate.

– É Lanie eu voltei! – Disse Kate timidamente.

– Vamos entre, eu quero cortar sua cabeça, por que você não me ligou?! –disse Lanie

Kate entrou, olhou ao redor e perguntou – Você vou sair, eu estou te atrapalhando algo?

– Não, eu não vou sair... Que bom que você voltou... Aconteceu tanta coisa. E eu ainda quero saber por que ao menos você não atendeu os meus telefonemas?

–Huuuuum Lanie é uma longa historia...

– Que bom que eu não vou a lugar nenhum, e nem você até me contar tudo... Então aceita vinho um pouco?

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior e disse – Eu...Huuuuum... Eu não posso! – Kate ainda estava amamentando John exclusivamente com leite materno e não queria ingerir nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica, mesmo o medico dizendo que ela poderia tomar umas duas taças por dia, ela não queria "correr riscos".

Lanie olhou pensativa para a amiga e disse – Como assim não pode? ... Você esta doente ou... - Ela olhou para Kate que estava olhando para o chão e disse – Ai meu Deus é isso, você esta grávida, por isso que você voltou!

Kate riu e disse – Eu pensei que eu fosse a detetive aqui... E não eu não estou grávida... Pelo menos não mais!

Lanie olhou para a amiga então tudo fez sentido, ela deu as costas para Kate, colocou o casaco e disse – Vamos?

Kate a olhou confusa e disse – Mas eu pensei que você havia dito que não iria sair!

– Eu não ia, até saber que minha melhor amiga tem um filho o qual eu ainda não conheço!

Kate se aproximou de Lanie, abraçou a amiga e disse – Eu senti sua falta! – E então as duas foram para o apartamento de Kate, chegando lá, Kate encontrou seu pai cochilando no sofá, ela o tocou sutilmente e disse – Pai vai para cama!

Jim cumprimentou Lanie e depois foi para o seu quarto (o novo apartamento de Kate tinha três quartos), após Jim sair Lanie disse – Puxa é um bom apartamento!

Kate respondeu – Teve algumas vantagens em trabalhar no FBI.

As duas sorriram e Lanie disse- Então cadê ele? – No caminho para o apartamento de Beckett, Kate contou a Lanie parte da historia, falou de John e o quanto ele era incrível, lindo e inteligente, mesmo que ainda fosse apenas um bebe de apenas 4 meses.

– Assim, vamos! – elas então seguiram para o quarto de John onde este dormia e seu berço tranquilamente, Kate pegou o filho do berço com cuidado para não atrapalhar o sono do pequeno e disse bem baixinho – Amor, esta é sua Tia Lanie...! – Então ela passou o bebe para sua amiga.

– oh garota vote tinha razão, ele é lindo!

Kate com o sorriso mais orgulhoso do mundo disse – É eu sei, ele é!

De repente John acordou, abrindo seus lindos olhos azuis, tão azuis e profundo quanto os dos Castles, Lanie olhou para o bebe sorrindo em seu colo e falou para sua amiga – Meus parabéns, você e Castle capricharam, esse menino vai ser uma perdição!

Kate riu do comentário, aproveitou que John tinha acordado para troca-lo, amamenta-lo e quando ia coloca-lo de volta em seu berço ouviu – Mas o que você pensa que estava fazendo! Vamos me dê ele mais um pouco.

Kate devolveu John a Lanie ( ele também parecia ter gostado muito dela) e as duas foram em direção à sala, no caminho Kate ainda bufou – Pelo visto meu pai encontrou um aliado para estragar esse menino!

Elas então sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar, Kate contou porque não tinha falado para ninguém sobre John, porque havia deixado DC e todo o resto que lhe aconteceu no ultimo ano, Lanie estava encantada com John e Kate acredita que ela não tinha ouvido grande parte do que tinha dito até que Lanie falou:

–Huuuuum... Kate mesmo não gostando muito, Castle ainda é o pai e ele tem o direito de saber! - disse Lanie a amiga, agora com John dormindo em seu colo.

Kate respirou funda e disse – Eu sei... Por isso vou ir falar com ele amanhã!

Lanie não respondeu, levantou, foi até o quarto de John, pôs ele de volta em seu berço, fechou aporta com cuidado para não fazer barulho, depois voltou para sala sentou ao lado da amiga e disse - O John merece isso!... Mas você precisa saber... huuummm... que... – Lanie não sabia como contar a amiga.

– O que Lanie, você esta me assustando, aconteceu alguma coisa com Castle?

– Na verdade sim... quer dizer não... Castle esta noivo!

Aquelas palavras atingiram o coração de Kate com o uma faca, ela não tinha esperanças de voltar com ele, mas noivo em tão pouco tempo. – ohhhh... Puxa... Eu não estava esperando por isso... Mas não importa, ele ainda continua sendo o pai do meu filho!

Lanie abraçou a amiga, visivelmente abalada, conversaram por mais algumas horas, já era muito tarde quando Lanie foi embora, Kate ainda insistiu que ela dormisse lá, mas Lanie falou que teria que ir cedo para o necrotério.

Kate ainda foi ao quarto de John, ficou admirando-o por alguns minutos e depois tentou dormir, apenas tentou.

No dia seguinte John acordou cedo, ela o arrumou com uma roupinha de urso, a coisa mais fofa que ela já tinha visto, depois se arrumou, despediu-se de seu pai e foi rumo ao loft de Castle.

Ao chegar lá ela, fez exatamente como tinha feito no apartamento de Lanie, tocou a campainha e esperou, quando a pessoa abriu a porta disse – Kate!? – e então seus olhos passaram de Beckett para o bebe que ela estava segurando e depois de volta a Kate.

Kate se lembrou de quando seu pai chegou em DC e a encontrou em uma situação parecida, a diferença que agora ela estava do outro lado.

Timidamente disse – Posso entra?

A pessoa disse – Hummm...claro... Desculpe-me pelos meus maus modos!

Kate entrou, pôs a bolsa de John em cima do sofá e disse – Quanto tempo!

Notas finais do capítulo

Huuuuum quem será que abriu a porta?

Será que agora vai?

Comentem!


End file.
